


[Podfic of] candlelight

by exmanhater



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Ahsoka lives, and Barriss pays her debts.





	[Podfic of] candlelight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [candlelight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567835) by [triviaseesaw (ladydaredevil)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydaredevil/pseuds/triviaseesaw). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2yr50Dw) [6 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/2hvw1T1) [6.8 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 12:04

**Streaming:**  



End file.
